


AfterWorks

by lolarass



Category: Sp7 - Fandom, Sugar Pine 7 (Video Blogging RPF), Sugar Pine 7 RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Murder, Other, parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolarass/pseuds/lolarass
Summary: This scene starts right when Akrasia ends





	AfterWorks

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend actually got into a car wreck before i wrote this shes in the hospital right now. She has a broken ankle, broken pelvis, broken sturnum, two fractures on her c5 and c6, fracture at the base of her skull and her face is going to be completely reconstructed, please send good wishes her way. I dont know what i would do without her. I love her to death and im going to go see her soon, if she wakes up.

Akrasia

I couldn’t believe my eyes. One of my best friends, laying on the ground. Laying in his warm blood, soon to turn cold. I couldn’t move, all i could do was watch as Cib tare at his hair, crying, convulsing, and shaking in grief. Warm tears falling from his cheeks into Parker’s blood, he tried to fumble out words. James sucked in a sharp breath and tried to run his hands through his hair, but instead brushed his hands over his beanie. I felt my shoulders shaking. As cliche as it was, all i think was What did you do? What did you do? What did you do? I shifted my weight back and fourth and watched blood poor out of Parker’s head. My vision becomes blurry and i wipe the salty tears out of my eyes. No no no nononono. James was stunned this entire time and finally ran over to Parker’s body pushing his body over and gripping his shoulders.

“Parker?!” … no response. Cib tried to say something “I di-” but was immediately cut off by James “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” He quickly looked back at Parker and started shaking his body he paused and waited as if he was going to respond. I heard james sniffle and I walked over to james and kneeled down next to him, not caring if blood touched me. “...No... no no” His voice was starting to crack, he leaned over his body and hugged him tightly. He started sobbing and i grabbed James and pulled him into a hug. I looked over at cib now inching his way over to Parker. He was becoming blurry, i can’t see anymore. Im crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i captured real sadness in this, because i was sure feelin' it.


End file.
